


Shot In The Dark

by kcstories



Series: The "Double Take" Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fourth Year AU, Pansy & Draco friendship, Romance, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-30
Updated: 2007-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: A missing scene from my story "Double Take": what Pansy did while Draco followed Harry, but it can be read as a standalone too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** AU. Fluff. Implied behind the scenes slash if you squint very, very hard.  
>  **Disclaimer:** The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.

Watching her across the crowded ballroom, Neville couldn’t help but frown.  
  
Malfoy had already been gone for a good twenty minutes, and Pansy was just sitting there, all by herself, staring out in front of her and looking glum.  
  
Malfoy hadn’t just left the girl stranded, had he? Then again, that was just the kind of thing he _would_ do, that self-serving, arrogant little Ferret.  
  
Neville sighed. Pansy deserved so much better. Someone who appreciated her, cherished her, and treated her like a queen.  
  
If only he had half the chance...  
  
Neville shook his head sadly, because, really, who was he trying to kid here? A girl like Parkinson wouldn’t look twice at a bloke like him. Not in a million years. Especially when she had someone like Malfoy hanging on her arm.  
  
“Say, Nev,” a cheerful voice next to him broke through his gloomy thoughts. “I think I’m going to call it a night. It’s getting pretty late and I’m positively knackered.”  
  
He turned his head and smiled at the girl who’d gladly agreed to be his date for the evening. “Sure, Ginny,” he said. “Good night. And well… thanks.”  
  
“You know,” she remarked, giving a pointed look in Pansy’s direction, “if I were you, I’d strike the iron while it’s hot.”  
  
“Strike the...”  
  
Neville blushed. He had told Ginny about his crush on Pansy two weeks ago. He hadn’t wanted Ginny to think he had some ulterior motive for asking her to the Yule Ball. She was a good mate after all, and besides, his gran had taught him he should always be respectful and honest towards girls.  
  
“Pansy wouldn’t be interested in me,” he said sadly, “and anyway, Malfoy...”  
  
“Malfoy is nowhere to be seen,” Ginny pointed out. “He left a while ago. No idea where he went, but I have a feeling he won’t be coming back soon.”  
  
Neville hesitated.  
  
“Just go for it,” Ginny said. “You have everything to gain and nothing to lose.”  
  
He thought about that for a few minutes, until he finally decided she actually had a very good point. As far as he was concerned, he’d never have Pansy for a girlfriend or even a friend anyway, so the worst that could happen now would be to see that theory confirmed, right?  
  
"Okay. Er… Well. Wish me luck, then, I suppose.”  
  
“Good luck, Nev,” Ginny said softly and gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder.  
  
He took a deep, calming breath and started to walk in the direction of where Pansy Parkinson was sitting, twirling her hair and still absentmindedly staring into space.  
  
Ginny smiled. Suppressing a yawn, she headed back to her dorm, mentally crossing her fingers for her friend and hoping there would be some good news in the morning.  


* * *

  
  
Pansy wasn’t thinking about anything in particular as she sat at the edge of the dance floor.  
  
She’d had a pretty enjoyable evening so far. A bit of dancing, a couple of drinks, and quite a few giggles at the expense of some of the other girls’ outfits.  
  
Draco had vanished about half an hour ago. She didn’t know where he was or with whom, but she hoped he was having fun; preferably without getting into too much trouble in the process.  
  
“Um, Par— Pansy?”  
  
Slightly startled, she looked up at the person who had just spoken. She was stunned to see Neville Longbottom, of all people, standing there. He looked a little out of sorts.  
  
“Yes?” she said, her curiosity piqued. “What can I do for you?”  
  
“Um, I was wondering if um…” Neville blushed again. “Are you here all by yourself?”  
  
Pansy smiled. She couldn't decide whether she found the bumbling boy in front of her endearing or amusing, but either way, maybe he was exactly what she needed to help alleviate her boredom.  
  
“Seems as though I am,” she said. “Draco has pulled a disappearing act.”  
  
“Yeah, well,” Neville remarked, “if you don’t mind me saying so, I don’t think that’s very nice of him.”  
  
Pansy smirked. “Not to be rude or anything, Neville, but I don’t see Ginny Weasley anywhere anymore either.”  
  
“Ginny was only my date for the Ball,” he was quick to explain. “She and I aren’t… We're not like you and Malfoy.”  
  
To his amazement, Pansy chuckled. “Me and Malfoy,” she said in between giggles. “Oh, that's priceless!”  
  
“What’s so funny?” Neville asked with a suspicious frown. Was she mocking him or something? He should have known this was a bad idea. Why had he ever let Ginny talk him into this?  
  
“The thing is,” Pansy said softly, finally regaining her composure, “Draco and I aren’t _dating_ , if that’s what you think.”  
  
“You’re not dating,” Neville said flatly.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Why not?” he blurted out, but then added quickly, “Um, sorry, that’s um… really none of my business.”  
  
She patted the chair next to her and gestured for him to sit down.  
  
And Neville did, be it somewhat reluctantly.  
  
“Being the noble Gryffindor that you are, can you keep a secret, Mr Longbottom?” she asked him.  
  
“Um, I suppose…”  
  
“Right, then. The fact of the matter is that Draco prefers his partners… how shall I put this… a little less… _female_?”  
  
Neville frowned for a moment before his eyes widened in understanding. “Malfoy likes blokes?”  
  
Pansy nodded slowly. “Keep it to yourself, though. It’s not the sort of thing we’d want to get back to his father.”  
  
“No. I ‘m sure it’s not.”  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments, until Neville asked, “Why did you tell me, though?”  
  
She shrugged. “You seem the trustworthy sort. Aren’t you?”  
  
Neville could only nod. Maybe he wasn’t as brave as some of his Housemates, but he could definitely be relied upon to keep his mouth shut.  
  
“So,” Pansy spoke again, “now that we’ve both established we’re free agents; how about a dance?”  
  
Neville smiled. He’d wanted to suggest that himself too, but he hadn’t been able to muster up the courage to do so yet.  
  
“Sure,” he said with a broad grin.  
  
Pansy grinned back. She stood up and held out her hand. “So. Shall we, Mr Longbottom?”  
  
Inwardly beaming, he accepted the offered hand and led her to the dance floor. He took her in his arms and didn’t let go again until the night had long turned into morning.

 


End file.
